Infection Z
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: It started as a bad prank on muggle gone wrong and ended as a deadly zombie infection in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds. The bad news? It has arrived to Hogwarts. The Good news? Let's Rock! Action, Love, lots of runnig and oh yeah...Zombies! R&R!
1. Monday, Monday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter……yet.

**A/N:** beside Harry Potter one of my great other passion is zombie and zombie movies and books at that. I'm a big Max Brooks fan and I've watched every zombie movie I could get my hands on. It's a tie between Shaun of the Dead and 28 Days Later for my favorite zombie movie but I did just go to see Zombieland and man do I love Woody Harrelson!

Anyways, I've always wanted to write a zombie fic but couldn't really find a place for the plot in the potterverse, that until I realized that after the epilogue I can use whatever I want (while not ignoring the canon because I hate when people do that!) so after long thinking and planning…

Here we go :)

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter One

Monday, Monday

**

**

**

**

**

It started in London, one poor unfortunate muggle fall victim to a vicious wizard's prank and was served an ill cooked shepherd's pie contaminated with a 'stray' poison. The poor muggle, once he realized his food was poisoned, raged and attacked the wizard, who played the prank on him, but while they argued and fought something went horribly, terribly and dreadfully wrong.

The muggle's eyes turned blood red and he began coughing and later on heaving blood everywhere and as he suffocated on his own blood he tried to get a hold the wizard who pranked him but the wizard, scared of what was going on tried, and failed, to stun, avada, and crucio the muggle, however, once he was cornered and had nowhere to go, he got bitten by the, lacking than any other definition, possessed muggle.

And it all went down to hell from there…

ZzZzZzZ

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_As you are aware further more sightings of the Undead (commonly known as Zombies) has been reported. _

_The muggle Prime Minister as of the last week has been taken to a secure hideaway and evacuation of London, Both muggle and magical has begun. Moreover as of last Saturday the infection has spread up north and there are reports of undead around Liverpool and over in Northern Ireland. _

_This is as far as we can track of the infection's expansion in the country. _

_The next report is due this evening. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister for Magic__._

The reports were shorter and shorter as time went by and it only worried Harry more and more. Things were escalating downwards as the infection, only been sighted three weeks ago had gained speed and infected almost every living thing walking on British soil.

"They don't think it a case of Inferi anymore, do they?" Ginny Potter asked as she set down beside her husband down in No.12 Grimmauld Place.

"Fire can kill them but-" Harry began to say.

"But they'll kill you before you Incendio them. Bloody zombie bastards." Ron finishedas he munched on a piece of toast, beside him set a very still and serious looking Hermione Granger-Weasley flipping through a large, dusty looking book. "I hate being here." He shuddered and checked to see if there was someone lurking at the door.

"Grow up Ron, it has been almost thirty and you're over forty, it's just a house." Ginny said and reached out for a slice of bacon.

"A very creepy and disturbing house."

"Well it's the safest place in London so stop whining." Ginny said. "Any word from Hogwarts?"

"McGonagall says for now it's all quiet, even Hogsmeade." Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wonder whether they know what's going on."

"Of course they know what's going on. The Prophet is reporting everything twice a day." Hermione said over her book. "And Rose sent me her love yesterday, she said they're all fine and they take fighting lessons from Neville."

"Reckon there is a way to finish them?" Ron asked as he got up from his seat to wash the plates in the sink.

"I need to research more…this is like nothing I have seen before." Hermione said and closed the book she was reading.

"But we must find a way to finish this." Ginny said and looked at Harry who had his head between his hands.

"The question is," Harry said darkly as he looked up at the other three. "Is there a way to end it?"

ZzZzZzZ

The Gryffindor notice bored was covered in a large navy blue sign with big golden letters on it.

**Infection Z**

**A Ministry of Magic official Rules and Regulation**

**What is a Zombie:** A zombie is an undead person re-animated by unnatural mean which can be infected by either being bitten by it, or transfusing of its blood into another living creature blood system

**Is a zombie the same as an ****Inferius:** While an Inferius is similar to a zombie by both being a human reanimated by a dark force or wizard, and Inferius have no free will, and cannot think; their purpose is merely to serve as puppets of the Dark Wizard controlling it.

**Can A Zombie be killed the same way an Inferius is:** No. A zombie is able to survive a fire attack.

**What to do if I identify a Zombie threat nearby:** Stay calm, try to find a close hideout or if you're at home a fireplace. Carry Floo Powder with you all the time and contact the Auror Headquarters as soon as you can.

1. Do Not Try to Fight the Zombie!

2. In a case scenario of a zombie relative: Cut emotional ties.

3. Do not try to talk the zombie out of killing you. It will kill you in the end.

4. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!

Lily stared at the sign from her seat by the fireplace a large stack of books by her side and Hugo on the other playing chess against her older brother, Albus.

"Constant vigilance." She snorted. "I bet Dad insisted on having it on the notice." She took out her wand and began practicing swishing movement every once in a while sending red sparks from it.

"All I can say is it's about bloody time something exciting happen." Hugo said. "It's been what? Thirty years?"

"You call a killing zombie attack something exciting?" Rose Weasley asked as she joined the group and flopped down on an armchair beside Lily's.

Hugo nodded.

"Ignore him Rosie." Lily shook her. "He's just upset there are no zombies at school."

"Yet." Hugo noted from the chessboard as Albus made his move. "There are no zombies at Hogwarts yet."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Right Hugh." She said dryly. "You are the epitome of courage."

"That I am!"

"Just as long as you don't have to face clowns." Lily added and as the color drained out of Hugo's face, Rose and she laughed out loud.

ZzZzZzZ

A few days later Scorpius Malfoy received a latter his mother sent him from his family hideaway. Just as he finished reading it he noticed them entering the Great Hall for breakfast. He got up from his seat at the Slytherin table and walked over to Gryffindor's.

"Father's still not willing to leave the country." He said and squeezed between Albus and Lily. "Reckon this is just a phase." He handed Albus the letter.

"Dad thought the same at first." Albus squinted his eyes as he read the neat writing of Astoria Malfoy.

"And now the whole family is shut in some loony house in London aren't they?" Lily tried to sneak a pick at the letter.

"That's privet, Ace." Scorpius said and quickly took the parchment out of her grasp.

"Don't call me that." Lily hissed.

"Sorry," he said drawly. "I'll call you Sweetheart or Honeydew like that boyfriend of yours," He pointed to the Ravenclaw table where a lanky, dark haired boy set. "What's his name again? Anus?"

Albus chocked on his pumpkin juice while Lily turned red. "His name is Angus!" she curled her hands to fists. "And that's just a nickname!"

"They nicknamed him Angus?" Scorpius asked while trying to stiff his laugh. "What's his real name?"

"Murchadh."

"I'm sorry?" Scorpius tried to keep a still face.

"It's Gaelic you twat!" she called. "The equivalent to Murdoch in English!"

"And they call him Angus because?"

"It's a lot easier that Murch-"she slumped her shoulders. "Don't make me say it again."

"So you admit it's a stupid name?" he asked and leaned forward so his face were mere inches from hers. For a moment Lily's eyes flicked to his lips and she felt like she her stomach was doing cart-wheels before she regained composure.

"You're a prat." She said and got up from her seat.

"And you're a midget." He winked at her.

"I hope you'd choke on a toffee today at Honeydukes." She didn't wait for his answer and walked out the great doors.

ZzZzZzZ

She found him waiting for her at The Three Broomsticks. He greeted her with bottle of Butterbear and a chest kiss.

"Got your wand with you?" Angus asked as he helped Lily with her chair. At first she found all of his gentleman gestures quite flattering but now, after almost five months of dating it was rather annoying.

"I can help myself with the chair, Ang."

"I like taking care of it for you." Angus said as he took her hand in his from across the table. Lily didn't know why but she felt very aware of herself like she was being watched.

"Let's finish our drink and go for a walk around the village?"

Fifteen minutes later they were out in the cold, walking in the less than usual occupied high street. Angus went to hold her hand but Lily quickly put it in her cloak's pocket. They walked a few more silent minutes before Angus stopped.

"Something's wrong?" Lily asked at his sudden halt.

"That little girl over there," He pointed at the small figure by a house not so far away from them. "She looks like she's lost or something, I'm going to see if she's okay." He glanced sideways at Lily. "You'll be fine, dear?"

"Yes Angus." Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll handle you being gone for a few minutes."

"You can go to the shop over there while I go looking for her parents."

"Sure," Lily said absentmindedly and walked over to the nearby shop's window. "Anus…" she whispered and chuckled before she heard a piercing scream…

* * *

**A/N:** I love cliffhangers!

So I hope you liked the first chapter another one will come soon…

And don't worry I will finish my other Scorpius\Lily fic by the end of the month.

Reviews are always welcome :)

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	2. Panic in the Streets of Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, I'm not the owner of anything but the plot and a few OC and some catchy and funny lines oh and i also own a rather nice looking sheep doll who answers to the name "Bella" (named after Bellatrix LaStrange not the Twilight pale and manic-depressed chick who likes Cedric Diggory and want him to bite her neck and stuff like that.)

**A/N: **so after seeing that the plot was liked by a select number of readers I decided to continue and write it on because well… I can't leave you hanging in the air like that now can I? Well I can but I won't. I'm nice like that.

Anywho…have fun reading and enjoy as much as you can for more notes check the end of the chapter (but only after reading it of course!)

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Two

Panic in the Street of Hogsmeade

**

**

**

**

**

**

_"You can go to the shop over there while I go looking for her parents."_

_"Sure," Lily said absentmindedly and walked over to the nearby shop's window. "Anus…" she whispered and chuckled before she heard a piercing scream…_

Her wand was out in a millisecond and she scanned the street for anything unusual. There were only Angus and the little girl he went to look after. He was still holding the little girl's hand when a woman came running from one of the houses.

"No! Get away from her!" she called and pushed Angus away from the young girl just as Lily reached them her wand still out and ready to aim.

"Everything's alright?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with your child ma'am?" Angus asked politely but cautiously. The woman ignored him and grasped the girl's by her shoulders. "Ma'am?"

"S-She's fine," The woman said between sobs. "Aren't you Sarah?" the little girl, Sarah, didn't respond and just stared at her mother. She was very pale and her face was covered with scratches

"You're not from here are you?" Lily asked as she scanned the little girl's features, there was something eerie about how quiet she was and it gave Lily Goosebumps.

"We flooed from our home in Dorchester before the zomb-," The woman glanced at her daughter and shivered. "Before _**they**_could reach us."

"Good thing you did." Angus said pompously and patted the woman's shoulder in what he thought a reassuring way.

Just then the little girl whimpered. At first Lily thought she was about to cry or at least ask from her mommy but when the woman dropped her hold from her daughter and shrank away from her did she understand.

"They got to her didn't they?" Lily asked quietly and the woman looked up at her, her eyes were round with fear and she nodded slowly.

"Got to her?" Angus asked and kneeled before the child. "Who got to her?"

"Stay back Angus!" Lily warned him and pointed her wand at the little girl.

"Are you mad?!" Angus cried and got up to turn and face Lily. "Get that thing away from her." He roughly lowered Lily's wand.

"Big mistake you just did now." Lily said dangerously and pointed a spot behind Angus. "Huge mistake."

Angus slowly turned around and watched as the little girl's eyes rolled back and she fell to ground making gurgling sounds while blood started to come out of her mouth. The little girl's mother screamed and Angus backed away from her slowly as she began to twitch and rasp violently.

"What are you waiting for?" Lily bellowed. "RUN!"

They all darted away from the ill-stricken little girl who was now covered in her own blood as she chased after them on the high street.

The little girl groaned and her mother turned around and stopped running. "Sarah! It's mummy." The little girl stopped and stared at her with a vacant expression. "Darling…"

Her scream was heard everywhere and people peeked out of the shops as both little girl and mother chased Lily and Angus.

ZzZzZzZ

"And then she: 'See you later Al' and ran from the coffee place." Albus said as he handed Scorpius his drink. "She's crazy!"

"You know who's crazy?" Scorpius asked as they set down. "That sister of yours," Rose sighed and shook her head. "I tell you that Angus bloke, I don't like him."

"I wonder why that is?" Rose asked dryly and rolled her eyes at the two boys who were clearly oblivious to what she was saying.

"Why what is?" Al asked.

"Boy you two are thick," Rose said. "Why you don't like Angus."

"He's a prick." Albus and Scorpius said in unison.

"And people speculate on how you became such good friends." Rose said.

"I won't mind you, Rosie, doubting the bond between the two of us but Al and I are best mates through thick and thin." Scorpius smiled slyly at her as he patted her on the head.

"Get off me." Rose slapped Scorpius' hand away from her.

He was just about to protest when the pub's door burst open and a scared looking forth year.

"Zombies." He cried faintly. "Thought you ought to know." And he crashed to the ground.

Almost all of the pub habitants did the unthinkable and started to panic and run out of the pub and down the high street like headless chickens.

Scorpius sighed and drew out his wand as did Rose and Al. "I hate being Head Boy." With that the trio headed out to the street.

ZzZzZzZ

Lily leaned her head back against the alley's wall as she tried to catch her breath. Screams and cries for help were all around her but luckily she was still alive. She peered to look if Angus was anywhere around but she lost track of him in all the chaos.

It was then that she felt something tugging at her lag. She looked down and a bloody hand caught the ham of her coat, kicking it away Lily backed into the alley as the hand's owner turned out to be Madam Puddifoot.

The stout woman smelled like decayed meat but having only just moments ago died the blood was still fresh and not yet congealed. Her eyes were blank and her jaw slacked as her head tilted as a cause of a broken neck, Lily noticed, and also a large chunk of her shoulder was missing and it bled all over her apron. All in all for the first time Madam Puddifoot didn't look as collect as she normally did.

"Impedimenta!" Lily called and the spell hit Madam Puddifoot's chest and she tripped backwards and fell on her back.

Her mouth went dry as she tried to rearrange the strain of thoughts running in her head. Lily rubbed her eyes and as she did so a moan was heard and she opened her eyes to see Madam Puddifoot back on her feet and now enraged she roared and charged at her.

"Levicorpus!"

"Incarcerous!"

The same time Lily caused Madam Puddifoot hang in the air by her ankle someone also bind her with ropes. She gazed at the struggling figure of the infected coffee shop's owner when someone grabbed her hand.

"It's rude to stare." Scorpius said and with that he pulled Lily close to him and held her hand as they ran into the hectic street. "Al and Rose are helping round up the students."

"Did someone send a message to the ministry?"

"Don't worry kiddo," Scorpius said as they ran. "You just head back to the castle and we'll work it out."

Lily stopped and pulled her hand out Scorpius' hold. "Don't patronize me!" she said angrily. "You manky git!"

"This isn't the time-" he tried to take her by the hand once more but she pushed him away from her.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Fine!" Scorpius called. "You can handle _**that**_ alone!" he pointed at something behind her and Lily turned to see a zombie third year boy darting at her. Lily was about to jinx the poor soul when he suddenly stopped and stared at her and Scorpius before it blew up in front of them.

Hugo was behind of what was left of the third year, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Wicked!" he said and blew up a kiss at Lily before turning around and sending another exploding jinx at a zombie passing by.

"He's insane." Lily muttered and pulled her hand away from Scorpius as he tried once again to take her away to a safe place. "GET OFF ME!"

"Look Ace," he said sternly. "Rose is going mental trying to get everyone who hasn't been infected yet back to the castle, something I'm supposed to help do but can't because my I said I'll get you so Al can contact your Dad and family to help us!"

"I loathe you." Lily said darkly and crossed her arms.

"Ohh, for God's sake! He's got an arm off!" Scorpius cried and pointed a zombie passing by nibbling on a human arm. He grabbed Lily by the arm and ran up the street with her.

* * *

**A/N:** again with the suspense. I'm aiming for a little more gore as the plot goes one so be prepared but yes this will be funny.

As always reviews brighten up my day as well as cookies.

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	3. Brain Feast for Champions

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**A/N: **well chickos and chickas we've reached the third chapter of this lovely yet slightly twisted fic and with all due respect I must say: WHOO-HOO! Now that it out of the system I just want to let you know how grateful and thankful I am to those who read and reviewed and also to those who just read. If you are entertained by my writing than I have had achieved my goal. Entertain and somewhat gross out and perhaps scare (not much but maybe just a little?) my readers. It so much fun!

Tally-ho!

**P.S**

I also don't own the lyrics of 'Funky Town'. Just thought I let you know.

**P.S no. 2**

Happy Charismas and Merry Holydays to you all!

* * *

Chapter Three

Brain Feast for Champions

**

**

**

**

**

**

Al eased his breath after running nonstop for so long beside Rose healed her bleeding knee which she cut as she fell to the ground trying to escape one of clerk in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop who wanted to eat her brain, or something along that line.

"We need to get back to school." Al wheezed and bent down for access air. "It's the safest place we can find."

"The way back to school is packed with zombies." Rose said.

"We can use the honeydukes passageway."

"Again zombies."

"Rosie-" he began to say but a grunting voice startled him and in a nanosecond his wand was out and ready to hex as the undead standing before him roared and sprinted towards Rose and him.

_**"**_Expulso!" they heard Hugo's booming voice and ducked as pieces of infected flesh fly over their head. They stood up as the sound of Hugo's singing reached their ears. "-take me to Funky Town! Won't you take me to-" he pointed at Rose with his wand as he danced and wriggled his bum.

"Funky Town?" Rose half sang half wondered whether her little brother gone insane.

"Oh yeah!" he cried and ran back to the street to hunt more of the undead still humming the song.

Albus blinked. "After all of this is over I'm telling Uncle Ron to have him checked at St. Mungo's."

"He spends too much time with Lily," Rose shook her head but then remembered something and gaped at Albus. "Lily! Al, Scorpius and Lily-"

"Are fine by the way." Hugo said as he rejoined them after blasting yet another zombie. "Boy! The last one was huge! How did they manage to take down a bloke that big? It amazes me."

"Their okay?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, they were in the middle of a fight." Hugo shrugged.

"Yup," Rose nodded. "Their fine."

ZzZzZzZzZ

"You can let go of me hand you know." Lily said.

"You'll just run away again." Scorpius answered and tightened his grip on her hand.

"No I won't!" Scorpius glanced at her and she sighed. "Yeah, I will."

"I know you would, kid."

Lily was about to comment about his 'kid' remark when a strange yet a very familiar sight met them. "Lorcan?"

Lorcan Scamander turned around and put down his notebook. "Hello Lily." He said calmly. "Hello Scorpius."

"Fancy telling us what are you doing here instead of running for your lives?" Scorpius asked.

"Research." Lysander Scamander answered and it was then that both Lily and Scorpius noticed that beside Lysander was a spiked to the wall with the help of a pointy metal rod a very angry yet helpless zombie. "Mum and Dad are in Lapland looking for Scandinavian Kelpies so we thought they like us to send them some reports about the plague."

"Mum will be thrilled." Lorcan said. "See the empty look in his eyes-" he pointed his wand at the withering zombie. "It just as hollow as the sound coming out of him, he's hollow in every way."

"Fascinating." Scorpius said dryly and Lily couldn't help but snigger. He gave Lily a small wink and squeezed her hand. "We really need to go-"

"You two together?" Lysander asked dreamily from his notebook. "Is that way you're holding hands?"

"He wishes!"

"She wishes!"

Both called and let go of each other's hand looking livid (and somewhat disgusted in Lily's case). Scorpius turned his head the other way and Lily crossed her arms.

"If you must know," Scorpius began to say. "I'm trying to bring us back to school."

"And managing to almost get us killed every other minute." Lily added.

"At least I didn't abandon you like that prat boyfriend of yours."

"He didn't abandon me he got lost!"

"Well I don't see him trying to find you, champ!"

Lily opened her mouth to answer him but found she didn't have it. Where was Angus? Why didn't he come looking for her? Scorpius was there. Smirking, laughing at her, making her feel weird and angry the same time but also very relieved that she wasn't trying to find the way back all by herself. However she wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"You're a wart." Lily said. "A big and painful blond wart!"

"Oh the love!" Scorpius put his hand on his chest. "Please don't ever stop."

ZzZzZzZzZ

Teddy bustled into the Drawing Room, his cloak smoking and torn and a bleeding cut across his cheek. "Hogsmeade has been infected." He said and collapsed on a nearby armchair. All four adults sitting there at that same moment got on their feet.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "The kids."

Ron shook his head as Harry closed his eyes trying to think. "How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"Al's patronus," Teddy began to say but the sound of footsteps approaching the room and the door opening alarmed him and he turned around with his wand out.

"Whoa!" James raised his hands. "Relax it's me." Ginny ran to her oldest son and flung her arms around him in a tight hug. "Air! Need-air!"

"Gin, your killing him." Harry said and Ginny freed James from her hold. "Hogsmeade is down."

"I know," James said and rubbed his sore neck. "Al sent me his patronus."

"And?" Harry asked.

"And what?"

"Are they fine?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Teddy answered instead. "Al and Rose are rounding up the students that haven't been bitten yet back to school."

"So they're fine?" Ron asked and reached out for Hermione. "What about Hugo?"

"And Lily?" Harry added.

"Al mentioned Hugo helping out and Lily being okay." Teddy lied, fact was that Al didn't know where the hell Lily was just that Scorpius said he'd get her but he didn't know where Scorpius was as well. James didn't contradicted him just shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to find a way to get them." Ginny said.

"Apparation to Hogsmeade is out of the question," said Ron.

"We can contact Professor McGonagall and floo to the castle." Hermione said.

"We'd be needed at the village," Harry pointed at himself and Ron. "Rounding up the infected and eliminating them."

"Right," Ron turned his attention to Teddy and James. "Send Kingsley the message about Hogsmeade and tell him we need a floo connection to Hogwarts."

"I'll send a word to the Burrow and Shell Cottage," Ginny said and smiled weakly at James and Teddy. "Bill will want to help and he'll make sure Percy and George are in with all the news."

"I'll owl Charley," Ron said and then added as an afterthought. "I know this is crazy but it's also kind of fun, y'know?"

"Your kids are out there in grave danger and you think it's kind of _fun_?" Hermione asked.

"I see your point, mate." Harry agreed and both Teddy and James nodded along with him.

"They're unqualified wizards and witches fighting for their lives!" Ginny snapped but then smiled slyly. "I see what you mean." She rose on the balls of her feet and kissed Harry's cheek.

"This is your entire fault." Hermione snapped at Ron but he ignored her and walked out of the room while she followed him aiming accusations while he whistled the Hogwarts school song.

ZzZzZzZzZ

"You know," Lily began to say as she swished her wand and a zombie coming her was hit with a banishing jinx. "If that wasn't the stupid Slytherin girl from my year who laughed at my potion work last week I'd may have felt sorry for her turning into a flash eating zombie."

"Clara Sullivan?" Scorpius asked and fired a ball of fire at the zombie on his left. "Never liked her myself, snotty like hell." coast was zombie free and so he grabbed Lily's hand once again and they both ran up the street.

"I think you would have made a perfect match."

"I don't date snotty girls." Scorpius said. "I prefer my dates biting my head off in a more metaphorical way rather than _actually _trying to bite my head off and have it as an appetizer, Ace."

"Stop that!" Lily grumbled. "I hate it when you call me that!"

"It's a pet name, kid." He ruffled her hair playfully and laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Lily patted her hair back into place and red sparks shot out of her wand.

"I can't!"

"I don't care!" Lily yelled and inched dangerously to Scorpius. "Just go away and leave!"

"Al asked me to make sure you're okay." Scorpius tried to remain calm as possible.

"Well you see can run back to him and tell him I can handle things myself and don't need a watch dog."

"More like a guardian angel than a watch dog." Scorpius drawled.

Lily put her wand tip mere inches from Scorpius' nose. "Go away."

"I made a promise to your brother-"

"Then lie-"

"-To keep you safe-"

"-I don't care-"

"-But I do-"

"Malfoy…" Lily hissed.

"C'mon, Ace-"

"Don't call me THAT!" Lily bellowed and a jet of red light blasted from her wand to a point behind Scorpius.

He turned around and saw the silent figure of an old man whose right side of his face was eaten and a smoky hole showed in lower abdomen as his intestines bled and oozed out. He was, lacking any better description, very much dead.

"Ace! That was amazi-" Scorpius turned to congratulate her but Lily was gone. "Bloody bugger!" Scorpius cursed and ran up the high street in hopes to find her.

* * *

**A/N:** So…what is Lily up to? Is Ron and Hugo both lost their minds? Will peace find its way back to jolly old Hogwarts and the UK?

I'm sure not going to tell this right now or else I'll ruin the story…

Reviews are a nice way to say: 'hey I like your work' or 'dude! You suck!'

I myself prefer the first option.

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	4. Exes,Hexes and Killing Zombies with Axes

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Absolutely nothing and yes it makes me sad and yes I sometimes cry about it at night but I would never tell anyone…damn I kind of did just now didn't I? Oh well…

**A/N: **Holla everybody!

Sorry for the long delay I had this chapter mostly written two weeks ago but I got hit with writer's block and a massive pressure at work since the other girl working with me at the book shop got fired which left me responsible for lots of things I had to do all by myself. It was hard and I had barely time to sleep as well as to write. On the bright side I've got myself a new worker who doesn't know it yet but he is sort of going to be my slave since I had to do everything alone. Mohahaha! Also it was my birthday last Tuesday and I officially well into my twenties and no I won't say just how well I am in them. I'll leave you here with the much anticipated chapter and let you read.

Have fun and enjoy yourselves!

P.S

A large thank you for those who reviewed it's always nice to know if things where good or if they need improvement (but mostly if they are good :) ).

Again have fun!

* * *

Chapter Four

Exes, Hexes and Killing Zombies with Axes

**

**

**

**

**

**

By the time Lily ran off of Scorpius' watch the village was a total mess of blood, fire and dead people walking the face of the earth. She stopped a couple of times to heave after watching a group of zombies feasting on a body of a fellow student or a village persona she might have said hello to whenever she ventured at the village.

A dog ran pass her with a bloody elbow in its mouth running after him was gory looking old woman holding a bloody palm in her hand.

"I guess she's not into sharing." Lily said to herself and ran a hand in her hair trying to stay as collected as possible she than saw a familiar figure. "I've been looking for you! Where in Circe's name have you been?"

"Blasting zombies." Hugo answered and smiled. "Ditched your _lover_?" With a slashing movement of his wand a zombie that passed by them got sliced in two and collapsed to the land.

"You've been let too many times to the restricted section." Lily quivered at the sight of the flapping body.

"You should be thankful for my thirst for knowledge."

"You should be looked for what you call thirst for knowledge."

"I have you know-hold on-" He jumped on the spot and shot a ball of fire out of his wand hitting an old dead wizard square in the face and his body flamed up and he ran down the street burning before falling to the ground and a bunch of another zombies ran to eat him and catching up on the flame as they were dead and with no sense of getting burned by the flaming zombie.

Hugo turned around to complete his answer but Lily was not there anymore.

ZzZzZzZzZ

"Al! Al! There's Scorpius!" Rose tugged Albus sleeve and the turned to greet their friend.

"I don't see Lily." Albus said.

"Hey." Scorpius panted.

"Where's Lily?" Albus asked

"I've…and then she…and this big zombie-"

"Where's my little sister you wanker?!" Albus cried and pulled Scorpius by the hem of his shirt.

"Al!" Rose called. "Al! This isn't the time!"

"Zombies roaming the streets and my sister, who was supposed to be here, is out there because this idiot-"

"-done nothing wrong." Lily said calmly. "Let go of him you git."

Albus released Scorpius. "Sorry about that, mate." He murmured and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay." Scorpius shrugged.

Rose sighed. "Boys."

"If you're done being dramatic\stupid," Lily began to say. "We need to get back to school. The path to school is off topic but Honeydukes is clear. Hugo is taking care of it."

"He's having way too much fun." Rose said.

"But thanks to him and his disturbing way to help us we can make it back to school safe and sound for tea time." said Lily.

"Nothing beats a good cuppa after mass zombie killing." Scorpius agreed.

"A nice glass of Firewhisky wouldn't hurt either." Albus said and Scorpius agreed silently, both grinning mischievously.

"The same way it didn't hurt last summer when the two of you ended up being sick all over James' bedroom door?" Lily asked and the smiles were gone from their faces.

ZzZzZzZ

They were walking in a straight line, Albus on the lead and Scorpius watching the back. It was a silent and tense walk with only Hugo's quiet humming breaking it every now and then.

"Three weeks ago I was researching-"

"At the library." The rest said in unison.

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's right." She said dryly. "And while I was there I found out that the last time a zombie infection accrued was the beginning of the last century, the 1900's."

"Interesting." Scorpius said as he stopped to check nothing was following them. "Al, mate, how far are we?"

"We're just there."

"Alright then." He said and waved his wand at something behind him.

"Scared much?" Lily said.

"I'm not afraid of redheaded ticks." Scorpius answered and looked back once again.

"That's all you have?" Lily asked.

"Believe me, I've got plenty."

Lily was about the answer back when Albus cut her and said. "I think we've made it." He tapped his wand on the back of what looked like a statue and it slowly shifted and opened.

They covered their eyes for a few seconds before heading forward into the deserted corridor. They walked pass an empty classroom and reached another abandoned corridor.

"Something's wrong." Lily said

"Your head is wrong." Scorpius commented.

"Don't start." Rose shook her head.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP!" Albus yelled and a red sparks shot from his wand. Everyone became dead quiet. "Blimey, can't we go through the apocalypse without the two of you fighting?" Scorpius and Lily said nothing. "Good, now let's go." He said. "Quietly!" he hissed and they resumed walking when the sound of hollow rasping reached his ears.

"Where does it come from?" Al wondered out loud.

"Somewhere behind us." Hugo answered and the whole group turned around. "Oh how lovely!" and he drew out his wand same as they all did at the sight of the large and bloody zombie. "And he brought a friend!" Hugo cried with joy and with a swish off his wand both heads were off splattering the empty canvas of a deserted painting.

"Run!" Albus said as a couple of elderly zombies crept from the corridor's corner.

Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and started running towards the stairs to the fifth floor. They could still hear Rose and Hugo's hexes hitting the decayed bodies of the former habitants of Hogsmeade.

They ran hand in hand before seeking refuge in an empty classroom. A very gruesome sight awaited them there, two young zombies, a male and a female, feasted on the freshly deceased body of Professor Vector, the old Arithmancy Professor, seeming to have her liver for lunch.

"Let's quietly back out." Scorpius said and Lily nodded silently. They tip-toed out of the classroom and were just about to go unnoticed when Lily accidently hiccupped and the decomposed couple lifted their heads and saw Lily and Scorpius.

"If they eat us," Scorpius began to say as the zombies left what's left from Professor Vector behind and advanced towards them. "I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah yeah," Lily waved him off and with a flick of her wand shut the classroom door and locked it.

"Wait." Scorpius said and re-opened the door.

"What are you doing?!" Lily outraged.

"This." And a large blazing fire poured from the tip of his wand and onto the now flaming zombies and Septima Vector's carcass, which also caught fire. He repeated Lily's wand movement and shut the door.

"You didn't have to burn Professor Vector." Lily said after a few moments of silent jogging. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"So was giving me detention last week for being late for class." Scorpius said. Lily rolled her eyes and headed off the burning classroom, leaving Scorpius behind her.

She walked fast and ignored Scorpius cries and calls for her to wait him. If anything, Lily was not a little girl and she wasn't going to let him babysit her and _'save'_ her whenever Scorpius felt like it. She was a grown witch and grown witches don't need to be saved. That was the last thought in her mind when she halted at the sight before her.

ZzZzZzZ

"Wait!"

He didn't get a reply.

"Hold on!"

Again he was ignored.

"Potter!!"

But once again Scorpius was disregard and as ran around the corner everything fell into place.

ZzZzZzZ

"Ang?" Lily asked, and crouched beside her boyfriend. His face was covered in blood and scratches. He wasn't breathing. "Ang, answer me."

He moaned. He wasn't breathing but he moaned. And he moaned again.

Lily slowly got up from the floor as Angus growled and opened his bloody eyes. He lifted his arms and began to claw at her as Lily back further and further away from his fumbling at trying to pull out her wand.

Her mind was blank and all she could think of, to her surprise, was Scorpius and how devastated he would be to find her dead. Her wand was out and aimed at Angus' but he was too close.

"Don't make do this, Angus!" Lily said firmly while Angus roared and progressed onward. "Incen-"

"Oi!" Someone called from behind Lily and both she and zombie Angus looked to see who it was. "She's mine!"

Scorpius flicked his wand ropes shot out and wrapped around Angus' twitching form. Lily, coming back to her senses crouched and jumped back just in time to deliver the zombie a great deal of kick to its head and he fell to the ground jerking and trying to free himself from the ropes.

Scorpius reached Lily and smiled at her. "Right on time."

"Couldn't have said better." She beamed back at him.

Scorpius was about to say something when a loud howl reached his ears and he saw that it was too late. Angus has freed himself from the ropes. "Shite."

"You can say that again." Lily said.

Salvation came from an unexpected resource, a suit of armor. Scorpius rushed and freed the axe the suit was holding. "Catch!" he threw it to Lily and she gracefully caught it.

"Now what?" Lily called as she ducked Angus' clawing. Scorpius jumped in front of her as a diversion and now Angus was clawing at him scratching his shoulder on the process.

"Off with his head!" Scorpius called.

"Right," Lily shook her head. "Hey Anus!" and at this Angus reared his head at Lily, drool and blood splattering from his mouth as he limped at her. "I think we should start seeing other people." With a flash of the axe Angus' head rolled on the corridor's floor sending showers of blood at the walls, tapestries and Lily herself.

Scorpius straightened up and stared at the beheaded body before him and then at Lily who was, much to his surprise smiling like a banshee, her red hair, dripping with Angus' blood, framing her face like a very scary yet breathtaking painting.

"Now I can see the relation between you and Hugo." He said and slowly walked over to her.

"It was rather thrilling wasn't it?" Lily licked her lips and looked up Scorpius as her reached her.

"Amazing." He whipped a spatter of blood off her cheek with her thumb.

"I know." Lily said proudly.

"_You're_ amazing." Scorpius said and

"Thanks."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two stood there looking around and once in a while glancing at each other and then looking away.

"This is stupid!" Lily cried and with a loud _**cling**_dropped her axe to the floor wrapped her arms around Scorpius just as he captured her lips with his and kissed her roughly lifting her off the floor and pushing her against the bloody wall as her hands tangled in his hair.

After more than a few moments of kissing the need for air became crucial and they broke off the kiss. They looked at each other after fixing up their messy attire and when Scorpius reached out his hand for Lily she smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"Does this mean were dating?" Scorpius asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Sure for now." Lily said and glanced at him.

"What do you mean for now?" Scorpius asked confusedly.

Lily stopped and stood before Scorpius. "You don't want to die single do you?" she tipped on the balls of her feet and brushed her lips against his.

"Mantel." He muttered to her lips but deepened the kiss nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N:** hooza sexual tension!!! I love writing kissing scene, especially for those two. It's so much fun! By the way Lily's last sentence was taken from the greatest movie ever: Shaun of the Dead!

Don't worry, just because they got together doesn't mean everything is peachy. No, there are still more zombies running out there and as you see they're inside the walls of Hogwarts!

What will our favourite little ones do? You'll just have to wait and see.

Review are more than welcome.

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	5. Might As Well Jump

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Absolutely nothing and yes it makes me sad and yes I sometimes cry about it at night but I would never tell anyone…damn I kind of did just now didn't I? Oh well…

A/N: Ahoy zombie and potter lovers! After a very long break I'm back and while other fics suffer from the worst case of writer's block I've finally recovered from the one attacking this one. Don't want to tire you with any more explanations so without further wait go on with the reading. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter Five

Might As Well Jump

"Look!" Hugo called and pointed out to the window. "Hagrid's alright!"

"You call that alright?" Rose asked. "He's going to be infect-" just then a loud _crack_ was heard as Hagrid squashed the three zombies that tried to nibble his ankles. "Never mind." She said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Remind me to buy him a present." Albus said with delight.

"I love it when things are done the old fashion way." Hugo added and sent a hex down to the grounds from the window at a passing zombie student.

"You're barbaric." Rose said with her nose up.

"Merlin Rosie!" Hugo cried. "Can't a bloke enjoy a healthy zombie killing without you being so uptight?"

"No." two voices answered instead of Rose.

"Arhg!" Albus cried. "What did you do? Splash in a blood filled kiddy pool?" Albus asked as he saw Scorpius and Lily all covered in blood.

"Angus was hungry." Lily said idly.

"Hungry?" Rose asked. "Wait, Angus?"

"For human flesh." Scorpius cleared up. "We killed him. Lily and myself."

"We?" Lily asked. "_I_ killed him." She waved her axe. "Remember? Chop-chop?"

"I handed you the axe!" Scorpius said. "And I clearly remember telling you to off with him!"

"Aren't you man of the hour!" she said acidly.

"If it weren't for my quick thinking you'd be zombie leftovers."

"Thanks to your stupidity I almost was!" their wand were out and both faces were just inches apart.

"Err...guys?" Albus piped.

"What?" Both snapped.

"Zombies." Albus said and both whirled around. Scorpius threw a jelly-leg jinx at the poor dead soul just as Lily severed his head in one smooth blow. Another one made its way to the group and this time Lily threw the axe away and jumped taking out her wand and serving the unwanted with a high kick along with a sharp cutting hex. Behind her, Rose was trying to fight off a Ravenclaw girl zombie, drool and blood dripping off her mouth and her hands outstretched trying to either break or bite Rose's neck.

"Al…" Rose said hoarsely as the girl zombie had her hands around Rose's neck. "I'm in a bit of tight spot here…"

Albus was finishing off a stricken house elf when Rose began wheezing. "Oh bugger," he muttered and leaped on the girl zombie's back and with a swift move and a loud _crack_ broke her neck. The girl zombie dropped to the floor her hold on Rose's neck loose.

"Thanks." She croaked while rubbing her raw neck.

Albus shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Oi!" Hugo called as the five zombies he, Scorpius and Lily fought were down and dead (for real this time). "Let's go!"

ZzZzZzZ

"You okay?" Scorpius whispered to Lily as the all walked fast past the deserted corridors of the fourth floor.

"I'm fine." Lily said and mended a cut on her left arm. "Bloody zombie threw me into a wall."

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"Stings mostly," she glanced at him and a small smile played her lips. "Are you worried?" she gloated.

Scorpius flushed. "It's looks painful that's all." But Lily's smile got even bigger. "Stop it!" he hissed.

"Do you like me, Scorpius?" Lily asked trying to suppress her giggles.

"Stop it." Scorpius said harshly but his face was almost purple with embarrassment. "This isn't the time or place."

"Lighten up would you," Lily rolled her eyes. "It's a legitimate question," she said. "After all you did kiss me and _we_, as of the past 45 minutes, are in a relationship."

"What?" Albus, Rose and Hugo cried.

"Scorpius and I are dating." Lily answered and smiled at the three and then got on the tip of her toes and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. "See?" she beamed at them while Scorpius blushed and smiled goofy smile.

"You're dead." Albus called and then he jumped on Scorpius both falling to the floor and started beating him. "That's-my-little-sister!"

"Al!" Scorpius howled in pain as he was beaten blow by blow in the face. "Ouch! Al!"

"Al he's your best friend!" Rose yelled at the two.

"Traitor!" Albus shouted as he pounded his fist into Scorpius jaw. "You little snake!" he lifted his hand to punch Scorpius again when a loud _**BANG**_ was heard and Albus was thrown off the now bloody Scorpius.

"That's my cousin you're punching, sweetheart."

Albus looked up and the first thing he saw was a pair of long tan legs, thin waist and wavy copper locks before his eyes rested on the legs owner face. "Cleo?"

"Hello darling," she said and reached out and pulled Scorpius up. "I was wondering when we'll cross paths. I didn't think it'll happen while you're beating my cousin into pulp though."

"Fanks." Scorpius said and he dubbed the running blood from his nose on his sweater sleeve. Lily knelt beside him and healed it. "Thanks." He said again.

"It's nothing." Lily shrugged and got up on her feet and walked over to Albus and punched him square in the face. "You mess with him," she point to Scorpius. "You mess with me."

Albus staggered and fell on his backside covering his bloody nose. "Sorry bate." He said to Scorpius after a while.

"S'okay," he shrugged as Lily took his hand into hers. "I'll put a niffler in your room or something as a payback."

"Are you done being manly?" Cleo asked and the two shrugged. "Listen," she started. "Zombies are everywhere. No Weasley-" She held up her hand to keep Rose from interrupting her. "We cannot bid our time by running away and laying low. Your over-the-edge brother here has got a point, the faster we kill them the better our chances to get back to safty."

"Fine." Rose said. "Let's split into small groups and whoever finds a clear path sends his word or something."

"Wrong." Cleo drawled.

Rose looked livid. "What did you say?" she hissed.

"I said that you're wrong." Cleo rolled her eyes. "Do you need an ear check?"

"I heard you just fine!"

"Hit a spot didn't I, Weasley?" Cleo chuckled and turned to Albus. "You never said she was so _dainty_."

In one quick move Rose drew out her wand and pointed it at Cleo who also had her wand out and ready to hit.

"Girls, girls." Scorpius said. "Calm down would you? We have far more important issues to deal with." After a long silent minute both witches lowered their wands. "Good." Scorpius nodded and then smiled slyly. "Now kiss and make up." Lily punched his shoulder. Hard. "Forget it."

"So how was Rose err…not completely correct?" Albus asked carefully.

"Young Weasley," Cleo said to Hugo. "Enlighten your sister."

"Muggle scary movie rule 317#: He or She who splits from the group will be die a gruesome most daunting death for his or hers obvious blind stupidity." He grinned broadly. "You really should've known that Rose."

"You're one scary bloke, Weasley." Scorpius said and they all nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** so what will happen next? Will they split up or won't they? And what with all the zombies?

Review are more than welcome.

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	6. Shout It Out Loud

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**A/N:** yo-yo zombie and potter lovers! After a very long break I'm back. Updates will take a little bit longer as my sister is getting married in a couple of weeks and I'm starting university a week after that. Hooray! If anyone ever seen _Shaun__of the Dead_ you'd find a little cameo for this great movie so be nice and tell me if you liked it.

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter Six

Shout It Out Loud

OoO

OoO

OoO

OoO

Rose was annoyed and kept on muttering curses that will surely make her mother's hair go even frizzier than it already is. Hugo stopped to shot a hex to the ground over at stray zombies whenever they reached a window. Lily and Scorpius kept glancing at each other and smile coyly whenever their eyes met. As for Cleo and Al…well they were pretty silent. That until Albus remembered something important.

"We haven't heard a word from the parents in ages." He said. "You reckon something happened to them?"

"London's just the same as yesterday." Cleo said. "Dead people are growling and wizards are hiding. If the word of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts being infected has reached them I guess they're on the way."

"And if it hasn't?" Lily asked.

"Chop-Chop." Hugo pointed at the axe Lily was holding.

"I know you're standing here in front of me, looking alive and healthy," Lily sighed. "But I seriously think you suffer brain damage."

"I have a real craving for steak and kidney pie."

"You're a freak of nature, Weasley." Cleo was looking behind a corner. "We're a big group."

"Thank you Madam Obvious!" Rose snapped at her. "Are you going to tell us there are zombies infecting Hogwarts too or maybe just that the grass is green and the skies are blue?"

"I want to smack her," Cleo turned to Albus. "May I smack her?"

"I say wrestle her. Fight her in a muddy puddle wearing nothing but your school ties and skirts." Scorpius answered instead.

"We're breaking up." Lily shook her head.

"Good." Albus said and turned back to Cleo. "What does it have to do with us being a big group?"

"Well…and I'll only explain this once." She said to everyone. "We're noticeable. We make noise, we kill and basically we're drawing far more attention than we want for our excitingly challenged former classmates and faculty members."

Albus' mouth shaped a small 'o' before he recovered. "I thought its wrong for us to split."

"Oh no," Cleo said."It is, but we have to take in mind that we are quite the crowd and with crowd-" she pointed behind Albus. " In comes the show." Her wand was out in no time as the rest turned around.

"Why are they always creeping up from behind?" Scorpius shook his head.

It was a rather obese looking wizard dressed in his nightgown and an adult bloody romper suit.

"Godric yes!" Hugo called and ran straight toward the decayed one and leaped up on him before they both fell to the ground. "I just want to eat you up!" he summoned a helmet from a nearby armor suit and began pounding the zombie's head fiercely. "Growl!" the zombie moaned. "I said GROWL!" _BANG. ._

The zombie stopped moving altogether and Hugo slowly got up and pranced back to everyone else. Their wands were still ready to fire but their jaws were on the floor.

Lily shook her head and dropped her wand. "You have a little…" she pointed at Hugo's chin where blood was spattered.

Hugo wiped it off with his sleeve and sniffed it. "I like it fresh."

ZzZzZzZ

Hermione stormed out of the Three Broomsticks, furious. "Empty! Everywhere we go is empty! The Hogs Head, Zonko's, Dervish and Bangs even the _bloody_ Three Broomsticks all vacant and deserted!" Ron and Harry stopped their tracks and Ginny gaped at Hermione. "What?" Hermione hissed.

"You go through war, two childbirths, and endless fights with Ron, all of that with keeping your mouth as clean as the day you were born." Harry said. "Are you really surprised we're at awe at Hermione Granger swearing?"

Hermione flushed red and Ron laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Want me to jinx him? Best mate or not."

"Don't be stupid." Hermione said but smiled as he kissed her forehead. She flicked her wand and Harry's legs began to dance uncontrollably. "I can do it on my own."

"Never underestimate Hermione, sweetheart." Ginny said between laughter.

ZzZzZzZ

Lily twirled a dirty lock of hair between her fingers while Albus healed the deep cut in Cleo's shoulder.

"Thanks," she said in a very uncharacteristic tender voice. Albus smiled warmly at her as he finished up prepping her.

"All better?" he asked her softly and as she nodded he kissed her chastely.

Scorpius belched. "You make me want to slit my throat."

"You snog my baby sister- I date your cousin. I'd say you can take something for the gagging." Scorpius huffed but didn't say anything else.

Hugo looked serious, which was worrying enough as it is. He flicked his wand a few times and then summoned a sword from a stand by armor suit and it too he swished and stabbed invisible targets.

"Anything on your mind, Hugh?" Lily asked.

"I'm good." He waved his sword one last. "_Sweet_."

"Are we ready to go?" Scorpius asked and everyone murmured their agreements.

"To which I say: Hear Hear!" Lily raised an invisible glass just as Hugo made a very rude hand gesture. "What a tit." Cleo and Rose raised their eyebrows at Lily to which she sighed and shrugged. "What are we going to do?"

"I was the under impression that we're going to get ourselves out of here." Scorpius answered while checking his reflection in Hugo's new sword. "Was I wrong?"

"I should have let you die when I had the chance." Said Lily as she walked pass him.

ZzZzZzZ

"Any zombies out there?" Albus asked just as Hugo checked the fifth floor corridor

"Don't say that!" Rose called.

"What?"

She glared at him. "That!"

"What?" puzzled Albus glanced at Lily and Scorpius who shrugged.

"That! The "zed" word. Don't say it!"

On the verge of exploding with laughter, Cleo asked. "Why not?"

"Because it's ridicules." Rose huffed.

"Alright…" Albus said slowly. "Are there any, though?"

Hugo looked again just from the curb of the wall. "I don't see any. Maybe they haven't reached this floor yet. Oh, no, wait, there they are."

Some drew out their wands, others lifted their swords and axes, as they ran towards the freshly zombified bunch of third years Hufflepuffs. Hugo ran straight into the crowd of zombies and with a fast _swish_, he beheaded one…two…three…four zombies.

Rose was standing over a pile of freshly killed zombies, blood covering her skirt and her frizzy red hair. "If things won't change soon I'm going to scream."

"I suggest you do that and then we can all watch you being eaten alive." Said Cleo.

"I want to smack her," Rose turned to Albus. "May I smack her?"

"Weasley," Cleo arched her eyebrow. "I see I've been a good influence. How very _sly_ of you..."

"I'd rather feed myself to a zombie than being compared to _you._"

"Promise?"

"Sod off, Zabini." Rose pushed pass her.

"Okay! Floo me!" she said brightly and turned to Albus. "That's my Maid of Honour."

While Albus, Cleo and Rose where busy in their own petty bickering, Lily pulled Scorpius aside looking nervous. "Hugo's gone."

"Gone? Are you sure?"

"Positive. He went after that little second year girl-"

"The one with no eyes?"

"No, the one with the house elf ear in her mouth."

Scorpius shuddered. "Oh. That one was rather repulsing."

"They're zombies, Scor," Lily huffed. "Being disgusting is they're way of life…afterlife."

Scorpius, gathering his thoughts, inhaled deeply. "You sure he's gone?"

"He's a little hard to miss what with being a noisy, mental redheaded zombie hunter."

"Oy, lovers!" Albus called. "What are you whispering about?"

Scorpius was about to answer but Rose cut in.

"Has anyone seen Hugo?"

* * *

**A/N:** where is Hugo? Will the parents make it safe to Hogwarts and save the kids? And what about that house elf with no ears?

Reviews are welcome.

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


End file.
